Cuentos de Mayra Exitosa
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Estos son cuentos para que puedan ir a dormir, son inspirados en las historias que escribo, los personajes no son míos y considero a sus autores originales, las historias son de mi inspiración porque no solo de pan vive el hombre sino de personas que sonrien y tiempo se dan en leer un cuento...
1. Bella Durmiente

**Mis Cuentos**

**Por mayraexitosa**

**Los personajes no son míos son de sus autores correspondientes,**

**Yo… solo escribo para que me lean**

**Capitulo Uno**

**La Bella durmiente**

_**Inspiración Si te tengo de Mayra Exitosa**_

Tema Cuento Infantil adaptado a la realidad

En un accidente una joven cayó en un grave sueño, causado por somníferos, sin poderla despertar, ella fue llevada a un hospital, donde varios médicos la revisaban, ya estaban limpiando a través de sueros su sangre pero ella no despertaba y entraba en coma.

Un amigo de toda la vida la visitaba el un joven muy atractivo quien sino el mejor actor de Broadway Terry amigo de la familia de ella, a quien amaba de manera callada y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pues él era su amigo y siempre la hacía molestar, la veía triste no podía creer que ella no fuera a despertar, se les anunció a la familia que si en cierto tiempo no despertaba ella podía caer en un coma permanente. Terry hablaba con ella le besaba sus manos mientras que la joven no despertaba.

Pasaban los días ella seguía sin despertar y varios médicos llegaban, Terry se tuvo que regresar a Inglaterra pues su madrastra lo llamaba y este enfurecido regresaba porque al morir su Padre el Ducado le pertenecía, así ante el enfado evidente de este informaba que su amiga estaba internada en un hospital desahuciada en un coma por excesos de somníferos que con maldad inyectaron a la joven, varios se enteraban y llegaban a oídos de un joven en Escocia quien también conocía de la dama, fue entonces que se aventuro a verla antes que su deceso fuera evidente, decidido a despedirse de a quien él consideraba una hermosa joven que conoció desde su niñez.

Los médicos Cornwall estaban ahí, Archivald un especialista en Neurología la despertaba y siendo el único que ahí se encontraba sonrió al recordar el cuento de la bella durmiente y un hermoso beso le daba, sin embargo ella no despertó. Su hermano Alister Cornwall especialista en aparatos médicos decidido a llevar a cabo un rápido intento por despertarla, alejaba a todos aplicando un shock electrico, mismo que no funcionaba, este se acerco y al verla notó que sus rizos se despeinaron un poco al menos con su intento le dio un beso y el shock se lo llevó él, al parecer todavía estaba conectado el aparato y sopas que le dé un electrizante desenlace, las enfermeras entraban y la arreglaban, ya solo quedaban algunos días para desconectarla por completo, si eso no la hacía despertar.

Llegaba el médico de la familia un atractivo hombre Anthony Brown, quien se había encargado de cuidar del padre de ella hasta que falleció, le acariciaba el rostro y un beso de despedida le dio, - hermosa amiga tu siempre me gustaste ahora me doy cuenta que debí decírtelo, sin remedio alguno salía desalentado pues su bella amiga definitivamente no había despertado.

Un día después regresaba Terry a despedirse ya con su cara triste pues ella en unos días moriría sin alimento y sin el aparato que la mantenía con vida.

-Candy siempre estarás en mi corazón, no alcance a decirte lo mucho que eran atractivas tus pecas para mi, que si me burle de ellas, era para ver lo hermosa que te veías enojada. Le dio un bello beso, y salió melodramáticamente sin consuelo alguno con la cara llena en llanto y su vista perdida, se fue huyendo pues no podría soportar que le arrancaran la vida y el estar presente.

Ese mismo día llegó el joven Escocés vestido un poco diferente se ocultaba, pues traía a su valiosa amiga que también se quería despedir a Candy.

-Puppet escóndete bien, porque si te ven nos sacan a los dos a patadas de aquí, la pequeña obediente se escondía en el cuello del joven de repente le dieron ganas de ir al baño y se aguantaba pues los nervios la hicieron entrar en pánico.

Entraban por fin y Candy se veía hermosa, Albert la vio sonriendo y le dijo

-Sabes mi pequeña siempre te he amado, desde que te conocí eres lo mejor que he tenido y si sales de esto prometo decírtelo todo el tiempo, le dio un beso hermoso en los labios, enlazándolos bellamente. Puppet nerviosa saltó a buscar un lugar donde hacer del baño y se metió bajo la cama, hasta el orín de un zorrillo apesta y mucho, Candy despertó asustada, se desconectaba y corría encima de Albert se montaba en su espalda, ambos se salían corriendo olía a rayos ese lugar. Puppet sonriente buscaba a Candy y ya no estaba, corría saliendo a buscar a Albert y este sentado en una banca afuera del hospital tenía abrazada a Candy en su regazo besándola porque el juró que siempre la iba a amar.

**FIN**


	2. Blanca Nieves

**Mis Cuentos**

**Por mayraexitosa**

**Los personajes no son míos son de sus autores correspondientes,**

**Yo… solo escribo para que me lean**

**Capitulo Dos**

**Blanca Nieves**

_**Inspiración la guerra de los Clanes de Mayra Exitosa**_

Tema Cuento Infantil adaptado a la época

Había una joven pareja Escocesa los Mc Arthur, llena de ilusiones y de alegría pues tuvieron un hijo y por fin una niña, pero al momento de nacer fue robada y cambiada por una malvada bruja, quien colocó en su lugar a Annie Britter (que novedad esa siempre quitándole el lugar) una niña blanca de cabello negro azabache, sus padres admirados por ver que la pequeña era de cabello negro, comenzaron un debate de que el cabello negro era de parte de la madre y está se defendía que su suegra no era muy rubia que digamos, el caso es que el padre para evitar la pelea, ya no le pondría el nombre de su madre, no vaya a ser que esta no sea de su sangre y no le iba a alegar eso a su esposa porque lo mandaba a dormir con el perro.

-Se llamará Blanca Nieves

La reina al escuchar como la bautizó, estaba tomando una copa y saltó todo su contenido y se lo hecho al rey. La bruja sonriente por lo que provoco se llevo a la pequeña Mc Arthur y en una casa en el campo, donde había señora y una monjita con ellas la dejo, estas al recibirla tenían mucha hambre y amenazadas por la bruja de que debían cuidarla y no comerla al menos en el nombre le pusieron Candy.

La suegra de la Reina molesta por los cuernos evidentes del Rey, pagó a un cazador que se llevara a la princesa Blanca Nieves y la dejara en el campo porque si volvía, alguien aquí la mataría, este asustado se lo dijo a la niña que ya estaba un poco más grandecita y corriendo por el bosque se encontraba con Candy quien la protegía. Ambas pequeñas se ayudaron y Candy a todos su hermanitos le presentó

-Sabio es el mayor (es Albert), Gruñón (es Terry), Mudito (es Tom), Dormilón (es Anthony), Tímido (es Archie), Tontín (en Niel) y Bonachón (es Ster).

- ¿Todos son tus hermanos?, la verdad es que todos son de diferentes partes, la bruja los trajo aquí y los convirtió en enanos, los devolverá a sus Padres cuando aprendan la lección.

-De verdad y ¿quiénes son sus padres?,

-Pues la bruja juró que en el momento preciso devolvería a cada uno con un simple hechizo.

- ¡Oh! Y son buenos esos chicos, ¿No muerden?

- Bueno si te dejas si, cuídate del Inglés ese es gruñón se cree mucho, quiere ser actor y del Tontín también, al parecer su hermana le dio en la cabeza un punta pie y lo dejo medio zafado, del mayor no tengas cuidado ese siempre jala pal monte, ese Tom estate al pendiente es muy serio pero bien que encaja el diente, y del güerito menor no te preocupes, ese lo encuentras dormido entre las rosas casi siempre, de los hermanitos juguetones cuídate uno es muy risueño y el otro según el muy tímido pero bien que te besa la mano si te dejas.

- ¿De veras? ¿Te besa? Candy la vio a la cara y pensó _mmm para eso me gustabas para que apenas ves carne y te de hambre de volada._

En los reinos se publicaba, que había una hechicera que a los príncipes de cada reino desaparecía y a todos confundía, que ya habían varios que habían cumplido sus requisitos y que todavía no les devolvía a sus lindos hijitos. El tiempo pasó y en Inglaterra la bruja regresó

- Y bien ya sabes la respuesta a lo que solicité. Desesperado el Rey Richard respondió

- Si, si, lo que mi hijo desee si desea ser actor aun siendo Duque, no me opondré y la madre de Terry actuaba con lágrimas falsas para que viera que si lo devolvía ellos se los cumplirían. Y la bruja hechicera sonriente respondió

-Esta bien en unos días tu hijo estará en su casa, si de tal palo tal astilla mira a su madre y el hijo hace lo mismo, sobreactúan cuando no lo requería. El Duque volvería pronto y de su hechizo de enano ya nada quedaría.

Los padres de un reino lejano a los Cornwall requerían, cuando la hechicera llegó, la reina muy presumida fingiendo timidez, le dio una caja de dulces siendo cortes, el Padre de los Cornwall se inventó un globo de aire, que le regalo a la hechicera para agradarle, ella sonrió y dijo

- Está bien se los regresaré, pero si los dejan con su Tía, otra vez me los llevaría.

Fue a casa de los Legan y estaba enfurecida Elisa, viendo a su Padre llorando pidiendo por su hijito querido, pero la lista de Elisa le quiso hacer una maldad, así no le devolverían de nuevo a su hermano con su Papá y la bruja hechicera sonriendo dijo

-Hoy te devolveré a tu hijo, y me llevo a esta niña, pues ella necesita un castigo hoy en el día. La mando al cuento de Sherk quitando a Fiona y dejo a Elisa con la Dragona.

Después llegó con los Andrew y le dijo a Rosemary,

-Solo le puse un hechizo a tu pequeño para que durmiera mejor, pero te lo regreso con aprecio al ver que se le quitó lo enojón. Y de tu hermanito querida, yo a ese no me lo lleve ese se coló solo para tomar vacaciones, pues quería pasear y conquistar a los dragones, ese también viene de regreso dile que ya no está su Papá, que lo que ese chico necesita es una nueva responsabilidad, dile que cuide a tu hijo y que se case mejor, para que deje parientes que animales tengo por montón.

Ya estando con las encargadas, Candy escuchaba a la bruja hechicera, despidiendo a sus disque hermanos cuando de enanos desconvirtiera, se quedo sorprendida cuando vio a Terry crecer y sonriendo le decía

-Mira es guapo también. Terry sonrió de medio lado y le respondió

-Tal vez te quiten las pecas y así no te quiero yo. Esta decía adiós con su mano mientras Terry lucía hermoso, él le aventó un beso y ella dijo

-Cuídate mucho de las que te quieran, no saben que eres maravilloso.

Luego vio a los Cornwall, Ster le dio un juguetito y Archie un besito. Annie que lo veía hizo cara de puchero y Candy sonreía, le dijo a Archie

-Dile aunque sea un te quiero.

Cuando vio despertar a Anthony ella le ayudo a levantarse, anda mi dormilón hermoso por fin regresas a casa,

-Está bien Candy te veré pronto, acuérdate que somos del mismo lugar y ya verás que rápido te iré a buscar.

Niel sonreía y Candy lo despidió Annie se hacía a un lado y este a Candy un beso le dio, ella sonrió y le dijo,

- No te preocupes la hechicera te quitará lo tontín y la próxima vez que te vea, defiéndete de tu hermana, que sepa que ella no es la que manda.

Luego Tom (mudito) se despedía sin decir nada y Candy con señas lo mando a la… despedida.

Albert estaba sentado y veía lo que Candy hacía, sonriente le dijo

-Pequeña solo contigo me iría. La hechicera lo escuchó y el deseo le concedió, pues a ese chico listo ella jamás lo robo. Candy no alcanzó a despedirse y se quedó llorando muy triste pues Albert sin decir nada en un "splash" desapareció.

La hechicera vio como Candy lloraba porque fue al único que no despidió y se dijo para sí misma, _eso hará que aparezca el verdadero amor_. La hechicera campante se llevo a ambas niñas, despidiendo muy triunfante de las golosas damas, diciendo

-Ya no le pongan nombres dulces a la gente.

Cuando llegó al castillo a ambos Padres les mostró a las niñas y les preguntó

- ¿Cuál crees que es tu hija? El rey preocupado dijo

- Yo siempre confié en mi esposa, y ella jamás me engañó, esa niña es hermosa pero a la rubia es la que quiero yo. Y la reina sonriente un abrazo le dio, la suegra salió corriendo, dijo

-Yo tuve la culpa hijo, fui quien de Blanca Nieves se deshizo, la hechicera sonriendo respondió

-Si pues ella no es su hija, y con ella probé su fidelidad, Candy es su hija y su nieta, pues esta niña es de otra ciudad. Molesta Annie por lo que hizo quiso chantajear a Candy con su llanto, pero la hechicera dijo

-Si que te pareces a tu familia, vamos pequeña papelera, bien que sabes chantajear, para salirte con la tuya mejor te llevo con tu mamá. Candy sonriendo agradecida mencionó

-Que bueno que me cambiaron imagínate yo con el nombre de Blanca Nieves, corrió con su Papá.

Con el paso del tiempo, comiendo manzanas estaba Candy y una de ellas con tierra la vio, se fue a un río cercano para enjuagarla y un joven la vio, ella con tal de saborearla a la manzana una mordida le dio y cuando dio la vuelta el trozo de manzana se le atoró. De inmediato bajo Albert y un abrazo fuerte le dio, con el puro apretón el trozo de manzana salió, esta sonriente y agradecida hizo un giro para abrazarlo por el susto y la abuelita metiche, hizo circo, maroma y teatro de volada los casó de puro gusto, pues en aquel tiempo no se abrazaban a nadie, las dejaban ahogarse ya después les daban beso y haber si se despertaban, pero no estos muy listos estaban de abrazo y beso y no sé separaban.

**FIN**


	3. Sirenita

**Mis Cuentos**

**Por mayraexitosa**

**Los personajes no son míos son de sus autores correspondientes,**

**Yo… solo escribo para que me lean**

**Capitulo Tres**

**Sirenita**

_**Inspiración Ipad Apple de Mayra Exitosa**_

Tema Cuento Infantil adaptado a la actualidad… y es que si lo adaptamos a la época

La sirenita se muere o se transforma en burbujas o te sale una bruja mejor en la actualidad donde todos conocen el ipad.

Estaban varias sirenas cuidando a sus sirenas y sus tritones (no, no son tiburones son sirenas en macho o sea tritones) el caso es que estaban muy tranquilas cuando una de las pequeñas preguntó

- ¿Mami que es un ipad? Su mami muy conocedora respondió,

- Candy dijo Clean que era un cachivache

- aaahhh y ¿qué es un cachivache? La mamá para no sentirse ignorante dijo

- Hija hay cosas que no se les pude explicar a las niñas como tú, espérate a que crezcas y cuando seas grande tu marido te lo explicara, sonrió recordando como su esposo todo le explicaba bailándole hermoso y ella siempre quedaba contenta con ese bailecito. (Es así como se amaban los pececitos)

Pasaba el tiempo y un hermoso tritón la seguía, él quería que la hermosa sirena Candy se casara con él.

-Candy preciosa tú serás mi esposa

- Bien pero solo tengo una pregunta importante, si me la respondes me caso contigo

-Esta bien, sabes que sé todo sobre el mar mi padre el rey tritón me ha enseñado todo y siempre contesto con la verdad. Candy inmediato dijo

- ¿Qué es un ipad? Sonrió coqueta Candy, pues tal vez ella ya era grande para saber esas cosas y Anthony con cara de ¿what? no le respondió, Candy con cara de decepción se largo. Y eso significaba dos cosas una que no era grande para saberlo y otra que Anthony no se lo quería decir.

El rey tritón estaba molesto donde ella había escuchado eso y preguntárselo a su príncipe pequeño para que lo rechazara eso era funesto, el príncipe mayor sonreía y dijo

-Debió contestarle cualquier bobería y ella también se lo creería

-Albert por favor, si es la hija de Tom, ese siempre ha tenido muy contenta a su vieja, pues conoce siempre todas las respuestas.

Albert sonrió y su cabeza de un lado a otro movió, saliendo a buscar respuestas con el poder de su Padre heredado en él, de su cola casi muerta dos piernas hizo transformarle, ya había viajado mucho y a la tierra siempre se escapo, por supuesto que ahí en internet encontró

… es una ventana mágica, donde nada se interpone entre tú y lo que te gusta… es una línea de tabletas diseñadas y comercializadas

-Una chica coqueta en Albert se fijó y ella muy insinuante le pidió

-Oye chico apuesto ven mira lo que tengo yo, bailaba de un lado a otro y su hermano apareció

-Elisa deja en paz a la gente, pásame el ipad porque necesito investigar algo diferente. En lo que la chica se lo dio Albert desapareció.

Candy estaba nadando por la superficie y un yate se ancló, una joven coqueta a Terry empujo

-Ven Terry te necesito, Candy se asomo por un hueco para ver lo que sucedía.

-Susana déjame en paz este ipad no jala, en tierra debe funcionar.

Candy desilusionada comenzó a llorar pues el ipad no era del mar era de la tierra y estaba en la ciudad, Albert volvía de regreso y un zorrillo en pulpo se transformaba, al igual Albert sus piernas en cola quedaba. Candy entrecerró los ojos y de frente se le atravesó

-Con que en tierra tú si vas a conocer cómo funciona el ipad y este sorprendido dijo

-Candy por favor no le digas a nadie que salí, que no ves que nosotros somos de aquí.

- Yo quiero saber que es un ipad y Albert le respondió

-Es una ventana mágica, donde nada se interpone entre tú y lo que te gusta.

- ¿De verdad?

-Si eso fui a investigar para decirle a mi Padre.

-Bueno pues contigo me he de casar si es que acaso he de gustarte.

- Solo por responderte que es un ipad

- Si y si cuando salgas a la tierra te dejas acompañar.

-Pero guardaras conmigo el secreto para siempre

-Por supuesto lo juro.

Cuando regresó al fondo dijo la respuesta a su Padre y a su hermano, después agregó que Candy a él se lo preguntó y que este se lo respondió, por tanto con ella se comprometió. Su hermano estaba molesto pero si Albert sabía la respuesta pues no pudo decir más y como Albert se casó con Candy aquí el cuento termino

Pues no….

Para la noche de bodas, Albert de regalo a él y a Candy en personas terrestres transformó y de luna de miel a la tierra se la llevó, Candy vio directamente el aparatito mentado ese y dijo que ahí hasta los niños sabían que era un ipad que solo los adultos ignoraban que era eso.

Con el tiempo ambos tuvieron doble vida una en la tierra como defensores de animales acuáticos y otra en el mar como escuela de sirenitas y tritones, lo cierto y no es por dudar que cuando Albert y Candy se ponían a bailar todo les salía mal, y familia no podían encargar.

Así que muy seguido en la tierra la pasaron mejor, informándose en internet descubrieron el secreto para amarse bien y era un baile distinto pues tenían dos piernas con eso se daba una danza y ambos tenían la esperanza de bailar, nadar y amar con toda y el ipad.

**FIN**


	4. La bella y la Bestia

**Mis Cuentos**

**Por mayraexitosa**

**Los personajes no son míos son de sus autores correspondientes,**

**Yo… solo escribo para que me lean**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**La Bella y la Bestia**

_**Inspiración Disney tipo Mayra Exitosa**_

Tema Cuento Infantil adaptado a la época y es que en estos días con genética en una bestia no pues se parecería de las que salen en la tv…

En un reino de Europa en la época de los cuentos y los romances, de vestidos y de jardines, de castillos y de brujas tenemos a una familia hermosa, los Andrew (que novedad) el Rey William estaba orgulloso de sus hijos y al mayor como siempre lo quieren casar, este de plano no se deja atrapar, el feliz se escapaba con los animales del campo, entre tanto y tanto el menor feliz entre rosas y caballos como príncipe joven sonreía al ver como la Tía parecía toro bufando porque como siempre Albert se le fue escapando, cuando trajo una fila de dulces chicas y este simplemente al escuchar sus risas, oírlas decir que el vestido tal, que las zapatillas y que si es posible viajar a París a comprar ropa distinta para cada día.

El administrador principal sonriendo al ver a las damas luciendo se tallaba los bigotes sabía que solo él las estaba viendo, desde lejos Dorothy lo veía coqueta y si es que ella estaba muy bien dispuesta. Los primos ahí vivían también, Alister sonriendo arreglaba una caldera y el galán de Archie viendo por las ventanas desde a dentro, sonriente al ver de lejos escapar a Albert montando un caballo alazán.

Una hada buena, sonriendo le dijo al Rey William, ese chico es difícil y solo se casará cuando lo amen de verdad. Sin embargo en el bosque una bruja coqueta vio al príncipe en el caballo y ella estaba dispuesta, se transformó en mujer muy Bella , exquisita y una madona de mujer solita para él, pero este al verla llegar, sabía que era igual que las otras una dama ideal.

-Hola Príncipe Albert, soy Elisa Legan, conmigo te tendrás que casar.

- No quiero despreciarla y es que usted no es para mí, es la más bella y hermosa mujer, pero por supuesto que no me he de casar con usted, pues no sabe lo que busco yo, sino lo que quiere usted, eso es egoísta.

-Estúpido príncipe, tan solo estarás y solo conmigo te podrás a casar, para demostrarlo te daré mucho tiempo en el campo como te ha de gustar y en una bestia te convertirás y para que sepas sé lo que tú buscas y de la mujer que quieres no está en este lugar, cuando venga ella no te querrá, pues tu sola presencia la asustará, y solo si ella te diera un beso o con un te quiero podrá desencantar pues todo tu reino en un hechizo se quedará.

Y que todo el reino en un hechizo envolvió y de puro coraje a todos convirtió a la Tía casadera la convirtió en vaporera, a la Doris en tetera y al George en regadera al Archie en espejo, a Alister en martillo y al querido Anthony en un grillo. El rey en un fuerte sillón y a todo el mundo en donde se encontraba un mueble ocupaba y en él se transformaba.

Nuestro príncipe bello en un lobo convirtió y este molesto con la bruja maldita a su casita soplo y sopló y mejor la quemó.

Las hermosas damas enfiladas en el jardín esperando al príncipe estaban y fue que ahí quedaban, convertidas en macetas con las rosas bien dispuestas para quien las quiera oler y es que no está para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero eso de visitar y que te vean ya no estaba gustando, ahora esperando se pasaban los meses mientras lloraban viendo sus pétalos caerse.

Todas las tierras quedaban en un embrujo maldito y los reinos cercanos se supo la historia, pero con los años todo se fue al olvido pues nadie se acercaba y por ver si era cierto que si un lobo andaba y era diferente, que si era muy grande o si era decente, pues portaba una capa y un gran medallón anunciando quien si un lobo o un ladrón, pues robaba besos a las chicas si estas se acercaban y espantaba a los cazadores como un lobo enojón.

En un carruaje hermoso unas damas viajaban era la princesa Annie, la duquesa Patricia y su dama de compañía Candy. Por espanto o no, una lluvia azotó y con el miedo a perderse el chofer se equivocó y al castillo embrujado llegó. Ya se veía a las damas asustadas por ahí, pues el chofer arreglo el carruaje y descubierto por los muebles le dieron tal susto que se fue huyendo de ahí, dejando a las tres damas en el castillo embrujado.

Annie Britter la princesa vanidosa un espejo encontró y se sintió hermosa, pues según ella escuchaba que mucho la alagaba, Patricia muy asustada corriendo se perdía y cuando un mueble se movió el martillo tomó y un gritó lanzó, sin soltar el martillo pues cerca estaba un grillo y con el martillaba pero al grillo no más no le daba.

Candy estaba cansada de aguantar a las damas, en un fuerte sillón se sentó y dormida se quedo, el sillón cobró vida con sus brazos la acariciaba, la olía y de ternura se llenaba. La bestia llegó y al ver al sillón con una joven muerta el lo pensó

- ¿Qué has hecho Padre? Acaso un susto le diste, este sin dejarlo contestar, la tomo con sus garras y la abrazó triste. Candy estaba asustada pero no habría los ojos era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por ella y ternura sintió.

-Hijo ella estaba cansada al parecer llegó agotada, atendiendo a dos damas que no han dejado de gritar, y no pude evitar acercarme a ella para al menos que se pueda sentar.

-Padre mira es hermosa y respira tranquila, mejor la dejaré contigo dormida, pues si abre los ojos y me ve, ella va a gritar y yo nunca lo soportaré.

En ese momento ella abrió un ojo despistadamente y vio a un lobo hablando con el sillón donde ella dormía, cerró asustada los ojos, esta se acurrucó y en un ovillo se transformó, en su trance se quedaba pensando, uno es padre otro es hijo uno es un sillón y otro un lobo, pobres están embrujados y yo aquí como tonta que me he quedado.

El lobo se iba retirar y ella le habló, este se detuvo, ella le insistió

-Joven no tema no me voy a asustar, pues puedo comprender que embrujado aquí todo puede estar, si desea conversar o que le traiga un té, con gusto se lo traeré y si desea lo escucharé.

- Estaría usted escuchándome mientras dormía.

- Si supiera que al dormir tengo que estar escuchando, pues todo el mundo grita que siempre me necesita.

- ¿Alguien vino con usted? Preguntaba Albert

- Si mi señor, dos damas una princesa y una duquesa están en el castillo, ya dejaron hace un rato de gritar y por fin pude un momento descansar. Muy cortés respondía Candy

- Sabe que estamos embrujados aquí todos y es muy difícil hablar, pues una bruja maldita un hechizo nos fue a lanzar. Dijo con tristeza Albert

-Realmente me apena mucho su caso, pero al escucharlo lo supe pues con esa cara usted no debería hablar y menos el sillón a usted contestar. Albert continuó,

-Ya tenemos muchos años con este embrujo y de plano hemos perdido la esperanza de volver a ser personas.

-No se preocupe usted al menos yo no estoy embrujada y con gusto los atiendo a todos de volada, soy buena haciendo té y también me gusta conversar, pues siempre a todos tengo que escuchar, así que espérenme tantito y les traigo algún panecito y seguimos conversando mientras las damas no me ocupen, los estaré cuidando.

El lobo su tristeza reflejo y ella al llegar con la tetera y las tazas lo vio, Candy con ternura su pelaje acarició, con un cepillo le fue dando y dando mientras este estuvo platicando, que él no amaba a ninguna dama y que solo se iba a quedar, que triste la situación convertido en lobo y sin una princesa poder besar,

-Pues sabe usted príncipe, en esta casa esta una princesa y un día le conté el cuento del príncipe rana y desde entonces ella los besa y yo me rio de la dama. El rey se soltaba unas carcajadas. Candy bailaba por como sentía al pobre sillón y el lobo en su regazo sonreía feliz.

-Candy no crea usted que si me besa y no quiere aunque no sea princesa ella debe quererme, y como esa venga a verme, un susto y la oiré gritar.

-No lo dudo ni tantito, esas damas no necesitan un susto para estar de grito en grito y todos los muebles se movían pues al parecer todos sonreían. Albert viendo sus hermosos ojos le dijo,

- No sé si sea bueno que ellas se queden pues en un rato será media noche y muchos aquí se sienten muy tristes y lloran, sonríen y en ocasiones hacen reuniones.

-Para mí sería muy divertido ver a todos los muebles metidos en un lío, pero tiene razón estas damas son muy especiales, no tardaran en venir a buscarlas, el príncipe o su padre.

- ¡Santo Dios! Que buen lío y ellas están aquí, que haré.

- No se preocupen usted yo me encargaré, solo no se muevan mucho y deje que vengan, les diré que hay un fantasma y nos iremos de aquí. Albert sonriente agregó,

- La voy a echar de menos señorita Candy, con usted al menos se puede conversar

-Créame mi señor tan bien los voy a extrañar, trabajo para todo mundo y nadie a mi me ha de escuchar. Candy abrazó al lobo con el pelo cepillado y en eso entraba la princesa con un espejo agarrado.

-Mire Candy me voy a llevar este bello espejo de este feo lugar y Candy sonrió, temblando entraba Paty con el martillo bien agarrado y dijo

-Yo no suelto a este martillo pues matare a ese grillo que me ha hecho espantar y ambas al verlas con el lobo en brazos, asustadas abrían sus ojos, Annie le comentó

- Estás loca mujer mira que puede que tenga pulgas ese animal y ella muy sonriente un besito le fue a dar. En ese momento todo comenzó a brillar y del espanto de castillo todo obtenía brillo y con martillo en mano ella lo vio crecer y esta lo fue abrazando. La del espejo no lo soltaba pues se lo iban a quitar y en brazos de Archie la princesa vino a quedar.

El lobo también tomó forma y en brazos de Candy comenzaba, ella en brazos de él terminaba.

El grillo comenzó a hablar y viendo la cara de Paty comenzó a cambiar, en el príncipe Anthony se empezó a transformar, ella no soltaba al martillo que resulto ser un hombre y como estaba asustada viendo al grillo cerró sus ojos y en los brazos de Alister se acurrucaba.

El rey sonriendo se encontraba pues las damas en ese lugar el hechizo vinieron a quitar. Candy se quería bajar y Albert no la quería soltar, un tierno beso este le comenzaba a dar.

Así fue que la bestia encontró a su pareja y la bella en bruja se convirtió, así fue que todo terminó y por fin el príncipe si se casó.

**FIN**


	5. Cenicienta

**Mis Cuentos**

**Por mayraexitosa**

**Los personajes no son míos son de sus autores correspondientes,**

**Yo… solo escribo para que me lean**

**Capitulo Cinco**

**La Cenicienta**

_**Inspiración Candy tipo Mayra Exitosa**_

Tema Cuento Infantil adaptado a la realidad

En la época actual, todos quieren sobre salir, una chica especial solitaria en su casa planeando como trabajaría al día siguiente mientras sus compañeras de casa descansaban pues ellas al menos madre tenía, mientras Candy sola se mantenía. Paty una de sus compañeras le preguntó

- ¿Candy sigues de camarera?

- Si Paty y ahora estaré también en otro empleo para concluir mis estudios

-Me alegró por ti, mañana en la noche ahí un baile, ni como invitarte, pues llegarás cansada.

- ¿Y donde es?

- En la mansión Escocesa

- Ah sí, la que esta en el centro, ¿Se necesita invitación?

- Si Annie consiguió dos, pero iba a faltar y te la quería dar.

-No porque si no tu madre no deja ir a Annie, ella quiere que tú la acompañes y ambas vayan juntas.

- Si Candy pero iba a estudiar, en fin, ya me daré tiempo, nos vemos Candy y mucha suerte en tu nuevo empleo.

Candy al salir de estudiar, en camarera se transformaba y a todos en un restaurant ayudaba, al terminar, a su segundo empleo iba cuando una dama resbaló y ella de inmediato la ayudó.

-Tranquila no se preocupe yo la puedo ayudar.

-Muchas gracias señorita que linda es usted, es que las personas que venían conmigo las he perdido.

- A donde quiere que la lleve, si gusta detengo un taxi y la acompaño

- Voy muy lejos, pero el pie me duele y no puedo caminar.

-Pero aquí me tiene y no la he de soltar.

- Muchas gracias y adonde ibas

- A un nuevo trabajo, pero eso no importa, ya encontraré otro empleo nuevo

- Bueno trabajarás conmigo, y me ayudarás, en que horario ibas a trabajar.

-Estudio por las mañanas ya voy a terminar, y por las tardes soy camarera en un restaurant, iba a conseguir otro trabajo extra para poder mis pagos completar.

-Bueno en esas horas extras tu mi compañía serás.

La señora agradecida, pues Candy al llegar a su casa, un analgésico le dio y su pie le vendó, después la llevó a su cama y hasta un libro le leyó.

Candy muy sonriente había encontrado un empleo mejor, pues el sueldo la hacía completar para sus gastos. Al día siguiente un joven estaba en a casa y ella se lo presentaba,

-Mira Candy es mi sobrino y va a una fiesta, quieres ir en mi lugar, pues con este pie no he de poder caminar.

- No la quiero dejar sola, y no cuento con vestido.

- No te preocupes, ve al fondo y escoge el mejor, verdad hijo que ella puede acompañarte

-Será todo un honor.

Candy se medio arreglo y el medicamento le dejó, y un hermoso vestido en un antiguo cuarto encontró, el joven que la llevaba no lo podía creer era muy hermosa la joven y lo iba a acompañar. En el lugar se su tía, eso definitivamente mejoraría.

-Tengo un problema, me quedan grandes los zapatos.

-No te preocupes, mira y le colocó un listón y debajo del tacón, lo enlazó a su tobillo y ella sonriente por como el joven le anudaba los zapatos.

No fue a una estética sin embargo su cabello sacudió y una cascada de rizos ella transformó, un poco de maquillaje y con eso de un antifaz pues solo con el labial ya se veía muy espectacular, el joven sonriente por la hermosa dama que lo acompañaba, y la Tía alcahueta que también lo alborotaba le dijo

- Ya no te exigirán que bailes con alguien, ahora llevas pareja Albert. Este sonrió y Candy dijo

- ¿También va a ir tu pareja?

- No señorita mi pareja es usted y nadie más, ahora tiene separadas todas las piezas que pueda bailar.

- Muchas gracias joven, con gusto he de bailar, solo le ruego a Dios que no se me caigan los zapatos. Ambos sonrientes al baile llegaban y no entraban como toda la gente, pues el auto del joven por detrás entró y ella muy alagada se sintió.

Entraban a un estudio y un antifaz se colocó Albert, pues todo era muy elegante y todos con antifaz se encontraban, el baile comenzó y por fin Albert bajo todo era silencio mientras este bajaba, Candy sorprendida, comenzó a bailar con él mientras todos los miraban, después de esa pieza, otras continuaban y con ello muchos entraban, Albert nunca la soltó hasta que un zapato se le desató, fue que un hombre con el resbaló y en pleno baile medio mundo se caía, y Albert abrazado a Candy fuertemente la sujetó y entre circo maroma y golpe, todo fue cómico, una señora calló sentada en la cara de un señor, otro que había resbalado primero, ambas piernas se enlazaron con el vestido de una dama y esta calló sentada encima de este, fue una de maromas, que Albert elevó a Candy para no car encima de ella y este la beso, los antifaces caían, no faltó quien grababa todo el suceso, y una dama daba un beso a un hombre casado, otro que estaba un lado terminaba en una situación muy comprometida, fue de saltos y brincos, que en el centro Albert besaba a Candy, él ya no portaba el antifaz y sonriendo feliz por como terminaba todo por un bendito zapato.

Todo fue un suceso increíble al día siguiente se anunciaba "zapatilla talla 5 provoca tremendo lío" Entre tanto el Festejado presenta a su novia y es tan hermosa que nunca se quita el antifaz, pues el joven está muy enamorado, se ve sonriente en esta toma y entre tanta gente jamás se le había visto tan divertido. "La señora Legan, demanda al Sr. O`Brien porque su dentadura lastimo su hermoso vestido a la altura de su trasero, mientras la Sra. Martha esposa de este comenta que le pague ella los daños por sentarse en la cabeza de su marido".

La Tía del joven leía el periódico con los ojos muy abiertos, no dejaba de reír, comentaba con su sobrino que siempre fue tan aburridas las fiestas de su familia y el único día que fue a faltar, todos se divirtieron tanto, pues Rosemary la hermana de su sobrino ya está comprometida y los jóvenes Cornwall igual pues la única que faltó fue su sobrina Elisa, pero con la nota de su madre, tardará un poco en sentar cabeza, pues los Legan comprometieron el trasero con los O`Brien y están en tremendo lío.

Albert por su parte sentado en el sillón y Candy sonriendo aguantaba la risa, pero él no dejaba de admirar a la joven y ella feliz porque ya eran muchas horas y no había dormido en casa, la Tía no se dio cuenta que Candy durmió en la habitación del fondo, donde dejo guardado el vestido, y en un cojín lucía una hermosa zapatilla del número cinco, sin par. Como recuerdo de que gracias a él encontró un amor sin igual.

**FIN**

**Siguiente Capitulo Rapunzel**


End file.
